


In Control

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Thrawn x Captain [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Prompt: #34 for Thrawn/Captain-“Spread your legs. I want to feel how turned on I made you.”  Also would go well with #31 “You’re really bad at hiding how turned on you are.”
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Series: Thrawn x Captain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	In Control

You liked to think you had more control than this. 

Yes, seeing Thrawn fully in his element was undeniably attractive. The control he maintained no matter what the obstacle was something you had admired for years. 

But that was before.

Now, you knew that control extenuated far beyond the battle field, specifically to behind closed doors.

You kept quiet as Thrawn finished speaking with the planetary leaders, assuring them that the pirates were now in custody and their ships would be safe from attack for the foreseeable future. 

You itched to touch him, too feel his hot skin pressed against your own as he took control of your body and pleasure. You didn’t know when you had gotten so needy for him, but it was become distracting.

The holo switched off leaving you and Thrawn alone in his office.

“Will you be needing anything else, sir?” you said, doing everything in your power to keep your voice from shaking. You had to keep some dignity after all.

He looked to you, his eyes steady and unreadable. “Your services are no longer required, Captain.”

You felt a small jab at that, but understood. He still had work to do. And he would not come to see you until it was done.

Taking it as your cue to leave, you started towards the door.

“Did I dismiss you, Captain?”

You stopped, recognizing the dark undertones that sent a shiver of pleasure down your spine.

“No, sir,” you said, turning back to face him. “But you did say you no longer needed my services.”

A small smile quirked at the corner of his lips. “I may no longer need your services as a Captain of the Chimaera, but that does not stop me from needing you.”

Your heart beat fast at his words. Warmth spread through you body, igniting your veins and sending an ache between your legs.

“Come here,” he beckoned.

Your body moved before you mind did.

He rose to meet you, taking you in his arms and kissing you long and deep.

A low moan came from your throat the moment your lips touched. It was as if you had been starving and now finally had your first taste of food.

His grip tightened, pulling you closer and kissing you back just as hungrily.

“You are terrible at hiding your arousal,” Thrawn murmured against your lips.

“Am I?”

He answered with a kiss, bringing another moan to you lips. 

“You’re calm in battle,” he whispered. “So focused and in control of yourself. But the moment it ends, that control ceases to exist. Do you have any idea how distracting you become? Do you know how much I want to meet the need in your eyes?”

A pitiable whine peeled from you lips. “Show me.”

He groan in response giving one last hard kiss before tearing himself away.

“Remove your clothes,” he ordered through panting breath. “Lay back on the desk and spread your legs. I want to feel just how much you need me.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
